


loving you is red.

by Lia Olmu (deerbear)



Category: EXO (Band), Jongin - Fandom, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Idols, Pre-Canon, Pre-debut, Trainee Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerbear/pseuds/Lia%20Olmu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seulgi recuerda perfectamente la noche en la que Jongin la rechazó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	loving you is red.

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño "one-shot" nocturno (mañanero, porque son las 5:30 AM, mejor dicho). Estaba viendo vídeos de Seulgi en pre-debut hasta que llegué a un evento que Kai y Seulgi (con Irene) tuvieron, y pues... los feels me ganaron porque soy SeulKai trash. Bai.
> 
> Espero que les guste y dejen su bonito kudo y/o comentario C: ♥
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Está sin betear. Valen, I'm burrys.

Seulgi recuerda perfectamente la noche en la que Jongin la rechazó.

Llovía, era un aguacero que se veía venir desde que había iniciado el día, pero que había caído hasta después de que cayera la noche, entre esas horas en las que los aprendices de baile abandonaban las salas de ensayo y llega la madrugada para asentarse en los pasillos.

Seulgi se aferraba a la sombrilla azul que tenía entre las manos, guareciéndola a unos pasos de la entrada del edificio, sintiendo la frialdad calándole hasta los huesos, atravesando la gruesa chaqueta negra que aún emanaba un ligero perfume dulzón e infantil. Seulgi inspiró para llenarse los pulmones de aquél aroma, sin evitar sonrojarse débilmente. Se acomodó mejor la bufanda larga y roja que tenía enrollada en el cuello y esperó paciente, porque de todos modos tendría que esperar al siguiente tren y eso le tomaría al menos cuarenta minutos.

Las puertas automáticas se abrieron detrás de sí tras algunos segundos, y al momento de voltear para cerciorarse, Seulgi se encontró directamente con un par de duros ojos oscuros que la escrutaron por debajo del largo flequillo descuidado. Mentiría si dijera que su respiración no se detuvo, o si su corazón no se aceleró cuando Jongin se acercó a paso lento hasta ella.

Las luces de los faroles destellaron sobre su rostro y dejaron en evidencia la ligera capa de sudor que le cubría las mejillas y la barbilla. Seguramente acababa de salir de la sala de ensayo directamente, sin molestarse en secarse o cambiarse de ropa.

—¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí? —Preguntó con su voz profunda y a Seulgi le gustaba porque tenía ese tono que lo hacía sonar como un tonto, y la forma en que sus labios resaltaban en cada silaba le hacía parecer un niño pequeño. Sin embargo, se limitó a morderse los labios antes de idearse alguna respuesta que no sonara demasiado absurda.

—La chaqueta —recordó a tiempo—. Quería devolvértela —musitó, apenas logrando hablar sin tartamudear. Hablar a solas con Jongin siempre había sido todo un suplicio para ella. A veces la voz simplemente no le salía o ninguna palabra le cruzaba por la cabeza. Y cuando conseguía hacerlo, tartamudeaba torpemente. Sin embargo, cuando estaban con los otros aprendices, su lengua parecía no verse afectada en absoluto… la diferencia era que Jongin no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención, porque simplemente era más divertido jugar con los demás chicos.

Jongin se encogió de hombros, desdeñando importancia al asunto y la miró entre sus párpados dormilones. Tenía grandes círculos oscuros alrededor de los ojos y su piel estaba más agrietada y reseca que nunca. En parte se debía al invierno, pero también estaba segura de que era porque Jongin era el primero en llegar y el último en irse, y a Seulgi no le salían las cuentas sobre las horas que el chico podía dormir antes de irse a la escuela temprano en la mañana.

—Puedes quedártela y regresármela mañana. Te vas a congelar si te vas así nada más —respondió Jongin en medio de un largo y profundo bostezo.

—Pero tú...

— _Ah_ , dije que está bien —volvió a insistirle Jongin con ese tono de fastidio que siempre había sido usual en él—. Ya me voy, te veo mañana —murmuró antes de girarse y echar a andar un par de pasos, y entonces Seulgi pensó que la vida se le iba de las manos y se apresuró detrás de él, sujetándose a su muñeca, cubierta apenas por un ligero jersey.

—Espera, al menos llévate esto —musitó desenredando la cálida bufanda de su cuello y pidiendo permiso con la mirada antes de ponerse de puntitas para enrollarla suavemente alrededor del cuello de Jongin. La cercanía inevitable la abrumó pero antes de que pudiera dar por terminada su obra, Jongin se alejó rápidamente.

—Gracias. Sólo espero que los chicos no piensen que te gusto o algo y por eso me diste tu…

—Sería cierto —las palabras salieron de la boca de Seulgi sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, y sus ojos demostraban tanto asombro y temor como lo hacían los de Jongin, iluminados por las luces exteriores del edificio. Seulgi se humedeció los labios y Jongin no se atrevió a decir nada—. Sí, me gustas. Quería decírtelo hace mucho tiempo pero nunca he podido…

—Voy a debutar dentro de poco —la interrumpió Jongin con un tono severo, casi lúgubre—. No tengo tiempo para esas cosas, Seulgi.

Sus palabras le cayeron como una tonelada de pequeñas piedras. Se quedó lívida y estática en su sitio, con las manos aún entre las capas de estambre tejido, sin ser capaz de mirar el rostro endurecido de Jongin frente a ella. Con cuidado, alejó sus manos de él y las dejó caer a sus costados, sintiéndose abatida. No sabía que Jongin fuera a debutar, eso no sólo significaba que dejaría de verlo a menudo, sino que sus posiciones dejaban de ser las mismas. Él se convertiría en un ídolo, en un superior en la industria y ella… Ella seguía luchando por una oportunidad de culminar no todo aquél entrenamiento arduo y demoledor, sin saber si todo su esfuerzo tendría frutos. Incluso si el tiempo y el espacio los apartarían, el nuevo estatus de Jongin lo alejaría un océano entero de ella.

—Fe-felicidades —consiguió susurrar después de varios segundos. No era una mentira porque después del impacto inicial, sentía sincera alegría por Jongin. Era el final que todo aprendiz deseaba tener: ser confirmado para debutar, hacer que todo el dolor y el cansancio valiera la pena. La sonrisa se le empañó levemente por un par de lágrimas que intentaban escapar, eran una mezcolanza de todo y nada al mismo tiempo—. De verdad, me alegro por ti. Vaya, pareciera que fue apenas ayer que…

—¿De verdad vas a estar bien? —Jongin sonaba más preocupado de lo que Seulgi hubiera deseado y entonces se rio. Era una risa vacía, falsa, pero se esforzó en hacerla parecer real y Jongin no necesitó demasiado para creerle.

—¡Por supuesto! Yo también tengo muchas cosas por las que preocuparme, ¿sabes? Escuché que empezarán los proyectos para un grupo femenino y tengo que apurarme para ser considerada esta vez o acabaré debutando a los veinticinco —de nuevo otra risa falsa y exagerada que Jongin volvió a comprar, notándose visiblemente alivianado ante la reacción de Seulgi—. Te veré mañana, ¿vale? ¡Nos vemos! —Se despidió con premura y salió corriendo en dirección a la estación de metro más cercana.

Faltaban treinta y cinco minutos para el siguiente tren y Seulgi los aprovechó para ahogarse en lágrimas, preparándose para fingir al día siguiente que no le habían roto por primera vez el corazón.

 

Jongin recuerda el día en que esa bufanda roja llegó a él. Era un jueves lluvioso; se había mantenido más de diez minutos frente a la puerta de cristal, viendo la silueta difuminada de la primera chica que le había hecho saltar el corazón.

Y ahora que vuelve a sentir el cálido estambre entre sus dedos, revive el perfume frutal que le había acompañado todo el camino hasta la parada de autobús aquella noche. Quizá… es tiempo de que aquella bufanda regrese a las manos de su dueña.


End file.
